The specifications of electrical products for consumers change with each passing day, and trend for reducing sizes of mobile phones has not slowed down. Therefore, the specifications of critical elements of optical lens also must been upgraded continuously to conform to consumers' demands. Except for imaging quality and size of an optical lens, the most important characteristic of an optical lens further comprise the field angle of view enhancement. The applications of the optical lens are not only limited in taking picture and recording videos, and the optical lens can be applied in a monitor or a driving recorder.
However, manufacturing an optical lens with perfect imaging quality and smaller size cannot be achieved only by reducing the length of the optical lens. The process for manufacturing an optical lens must consider the optical lens's material and assembly yield. In conclusion, designing a small sized optical lens is more difficult than designing a traditional optical lens. Therefore, manufacturing an optical lens conformed to consumers' demands and upgrading its imaging quality are always in high demand with regard to industries, governments, and academia for a long time.